


The Art of Trust

by thelonelywriter



Series: Destiel and BDSM [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Bottom Dean, Collars, Comeplay, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub Play, Edging, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Making Love, Masturbation, Punishments, Restraints, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Use, Spanking, Sub Dean, Teasing, Tie Kink, Top Castiel, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You take such good care of me Cas," Dean muttered against Castiel's shoulder. Castiel smiled, bringing a thumb up to brush over Dean's jaw line.</p><p>"That's because I love you," he whispered. "You deserve every bit of it Dean," he told Dean who smiled, opening his eyes and shifting to face Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Boom, even more kinky sex for you guys. I hope you guys like this, this one is a bit of a train wreck and I crammed a lot into it. Anyways, here ya go!

Twenty minutes later, Cas and Dean were back on the bed, the vibrator making yet again another appearance in Dean's ass. Castiel hadn't explained much yet, but he had sat down next to Dean on the bed, their hands brushing. "We're gonna do something we haven't done in a while, alright baby?" Dean nodded, thinking over what they recently had and hadn't done. "We're gonna be edging. Well, you'll be doing the edging," he clarified, his hand finding Dean's hip. "I'm gonna tie your hands to the bed frame, but that's it, no blindfold, just your hands." 

Dean wasn't quite sure if he was disappointed or relieved that Cas wasn't using the blindfold. The blindfold definitely put his body on high alert and added to his nerves, but even without it edging was a grueling yet amazing thing. "You can make noises and you can talk, okay? And you will not come unless I allow you to. You'll be disciplined if you come when you haven't been told. Is everything I've said clear?"

"Yes Master."

"Is there anything you wanna discuss, anything you want to ask me?"

"No Master."

"What's your color?" Dean smiled softly.

"Green Master." Castiel smiled.

"Good. Handcuffs or tie? Your choice baby," Castiel said, watching Dean's expression. Dean did admit he liked the handcuffs, but he did always love when Castiel would get home after a long day at work and rip off that tie and tie Dean down to the bed. The image itself of days like that made Dean's dick take a twitch of interest.

"The tie, please Master," Dean said, his cheeks slightly flushed. Castiel slid off the bed, grabbing the thin piece of blue fabric that lay rumpled with his clothes on the ground before returning to Dean. Dean held out his wrists before being asked, the cool fabric of the tie sliding around his skin, pressing his hands against the bed frame.

"Comfortable?" Castiel asked quietly against Dean's ear. Dean nodded, goosebumps already being sent down his body. Castiel smiled, pulling away to look at Dean. "Oh, baby, you always get me like this. All tied up, so vulnerable, so gorgeous," he said, his hands sliding over Dean, his eyes wandering. Dean wasn't fully hard yet, but Cas quickly changed that. "And this beautiful cock," he said, bringing a hand down to Dean's dick. "Just begging to be sucked, to be touched," he continued, pumping his hand a few times before Dean was fully hard and reveling in the warmth that Cas' hand offered. Soon enough it was gone, however, making Dean frown. Castiel straddled him, his body hot against Dean's. He brought his face forward, his lips brushing Dean's before moving down to mouth at his neck. His fingers slid along his sides, his mouth teething Dean's jaw and along his jawline. 

The heat of Cas' body against his drove him mad, his breath picking up as Castiel slowly pressed every inch of himself onto Dean, melding them together, two bodies moving in synchrony. Castiel moved with an arousing sort of fluidity, his skin heating up, drops of sweat appearing on his skin as he ran his fingers through Dean's hair. Dean shivered at the sensation, tilting his head up to kiss Castiel as he gave a slow grind of his hips down unto Dean's. Dean moaned softly into Cas' open, breathy mouth, their foreheads bumping together as Castiel made another pass of his hips. Castiel adjusted so his dick was slotted against Dean's, creating a beautiful friction, precome and sweat prompting the sliding of skin on skin. 

Dean could feel his dick aching, his muscles burning, the feeling of Castiel's cock against his own invoking a pure desire inside of him. He swallowed the moans of Castiel, meeting him with eager groans and choked sounds in the back of his throat. Castiel grinned, his hips still rocking against Dean's, sucking on his lower lip, his other hand trailing down Dean's side. His thrusts sped up, more powerful now as Dean threw his head back against the pillow, his lips parted as his hips rolled upwards to meet Cas' He could feel himself close, approaching the edge of his orgasm. "Master- I'm-" Castiel knew what those simple words meant, and he smirked before rolling off of Dean, leaving him hanging. Dean let out an aggravated groan, his pleasure fading, the missing heat of Castiel falling over him like a cold blanket. But that was how the process of edging worked. Castiel gave him a minute, laying next to him, his fingers trailing aimlessly over Dean's sweaty skin.

"You ready for round two, baby?" Castiel whispered, pressing a hand over Dean's abdomen, right near his cock.

"Yes Master," Dean replied eagerly, pleasure still moving throughout him, begging to be satiated. Castiel grinned, furtively grabbing the remote for the vibrator so that Dean didn't see. He gave Dean no mercy, flipping it on to the highest setting with no warning whatsoever. Dean's body lit up at the buzzing vibrations being sent through him. "Fuck!" he cried, a groan following its wake as he adjusted to the maddening feeling of the vibrator against his prostate. 

Castiel watched in amusement and arousal, his own leaking cock begging to be touched at the sight of Dean twisting and turning, his body in desperate search for relief. "Master, oh God, Master please," Dean pleaded, though he was unsure of what exactly he needed. His brain was so fuzzy, blurry and clouded due to his current state that he wasn't quite sure what he wanted Cas to do to him.

"Please what baby? What do you want me to do to you? Tell me," he whispered, his hand brushing Dean's cock sending sparks down his spine.

"Everything," Dean stupidly breathed out, his brain drawing a complete blank. All he could focus on was the feeling of want and need that pulsed through him. Castiel chuckled, shifting closer to him.

"Baby, I can't do everything," he told him quietly. "But I'd love to suck down that pretty little cock of yours, and I'd love to get my fingers inside of you. Mmm, and I'd just love to open you up, to slide into you and let you feel me, let you feel how much I want you, how you're mine. And I could spank you, baby, I could punish you for nothing, just for the sake of seeing you draped across my lap, that gorgeous ass of yours red from just my hand." He said each sentence slowly, punctuating just the right words, making Dean heat up. He had to raise his voice as he went along, the groans and moans of Dean becoming louder and louder. Dean, once again, felt himself approaching what he wanted so badly, what he knew he couldn't have. The sensations around him were too much, the words of Cas filling his ears. 

Castiel could tell that Dean was close, even though he hadn't said anything. He turned off the vibrator, silencing his voice, and watched Dean pant harshly in front of him. Disappointment flitted through Dean, his cock still begging for for release. Castiel waited a moment, then crawled over to place down the remote for the vibrator, and grabbed the lube. He paused to examine the tie to see if it gave Dean enough to move and flip over. "Flip over for me," Castiel ordered, helping Dean turn his body, coaxing him so he was comfortable, his ass in the air. "You good?" Castiel asked. Dean nodded. 

Though the position was strange, a little awkward with his hands tied, Castiel promised he wouldn't be staying that way for long. His heart beat in anticipation as he heard Castiel pop open the cap of the lube behind him once again. There was a finger circling his rim, Castiel telling him to relax. Dean let out a shaky breath as a finger slipped easily past his entrance, soon followed by another, then the loss of the vibrator and Castiel's fingers, an emptiness replacing them. "Good boy," Castiel praised, setting the vibrator aside before helping Dean flop back onto his back.

"Master?" Dean said hesitantly. Castiel looked down at him fondly.

"Yes, baby?" 

"Are you going to fuck me?" Dean asked in an almost innocent tone, his eyes wide and looking up at Cas expectantly. Castiel felt his dick ache even more, the way Dean asked him that with those eyes made his breath catch. 

"Oh, baby, you are so eager," he said, his face hovering over Dean's, admiring his freckles, his flushed face, his messy hair. "I fucked you just half an hour ago and you still want my cock inside of you," he whispered, bringing his lips down to Dean's. Dean looked away shyly, but Castiel corrected his gaze. "Don't be ashamed baby, you make me even more hard this way. Those lust filled eyes begging to get fucked," he remarked, brushing a thumb over Dean's bottom lip. "They're beautiful. You're beautiful this way," he muttered, fondness growing inside of him, mixing with his arousal. "You're not getting fucked yet baby, not now. Later," he promised, pulling away to sit between Dean's legs.

Dean spread them without being told and watched with rapture as Castiel drizzled lube onto his fingers before slipping one inside of him. Dean reveled in the feeling of being filled with something once again, the presence of Cas himself near him and the pleasure once a second finger was accompanied by the first. Dean bit his lip, a few quiet moans escaping his mouth before Castiel crooked his finger in just the right way. "Fuck, Master!" he gasped as his fingers began picking up a rhythm, brushing against his prostate, hooking against his rim, then thrusting back in, deeper and deeper each time. "Oh God," he moaned, his fists clenching. He moved his hips in circles against Castiel's fingers, breathing heavily. "More, please Master," he panted after a minute, his body pulsing with arousal. Castiel smirked, looking down at Dean.

"You just can't get enough, can you baby?" Castiel asked. Dean let out a noise of agreement and Castiel added a third finger, relishing the noises that echoed through the bedroom, each one coming from Dean's mouth. Dean felt his legs numbing, his body tingling as Castiel's fingers moved in and out of him. Castiel kissed his thighs, leaving red marks there, licking and nipping, only intensifying Dean's feelings. 

Once again, Dean felt the rush of a climax in the distance, his breathing quickening as he shut his eyes, focusing on the sensation of Castiel's fingers fucking into him. As the pleasure magnified, he let out a groan. "Master, Master I," he began, his voice utterly broken. Castiel grinned, pulling his fingers away, averting Dean's orgasm. Dean whimpered at the third loss of the night, the empty air leaving him to feel alone. Castiel still sat between Dean's legs, his hands still lingering on Dean's skin. Dean basked in the warmth, though it was trivial, just a few fingertips brushing his flesh, it grew to be more. Cas' hands wandered smoothly and slowly down his inner thighs, stopping once before continuing. Dean tried to lift his head up, but he couldn't quite see what he was doing from his position, so he let his head fall back and let his body simply feel. Castiel's hands ran right along the sides of his cock, barely brushing it before avoiding it. His hands were warm, one still slightly slippery with the lube from only minutes ago. Castiel laid his palms sternly against the space between Dean's hips and abdomen, staying there for a moment before moving on, his thumbs brushing over Dean's hipbones. 

Anticipation streaked through Dean as Castiel's hands teased, his fingertips danced gracefully, and he said not a single word, simply touched. His right hand brought itself up to the base of Dean's cock. Dean gasped quietly at the feeling of something, anything against his dick. Castiel's hand curled deftly around Dean's cock, stroking it once, flicking his thumb over the slit, the beads of collected precome falling away. Dean chewed his lip, trying to keep his desperate noises hidden as Castiel continued, his hand making each stroke, each pull different, driving Dean insane. Castiel's other hand brushed against his balls, taking them in his hand as his other one sped up. Dean rolled his hips upwards into Cas' fist, aching for the friction, noises of pleasure falling from his lips. "Master," he moaned, his hips moving faster to Castiel's amusement. "Please, don't stop," he begged. 

Castiel was breathing heavy himself from watching Dean, his own dick aching, begging to be touched. He slid his other hand down and the heat pooling in his stomach growled as his hand reached his own cock, giving one stroke, eliciting a shaky moan in response. The hand grasping Dean's cock faltered as he focused on his own body, the electricity running through him as his eyes fluttered closed, indulging in the feeling of it.

Dean felt Cas' hand slow down, slowly moving away, his orgasm avoided for a fourth time. He whined, figuring that Cas had done it on purpose, but what he didn't know was that Cas had never actually meant to do that, he was going to let Dean come, but he had gotten a little sidetracked. Dean scooted upwards a little, enough so he could see Cas, and his dick continued from where it had left off, on the edge of orgasm, aching and hard. 

He could see Cas touching himself, something that he had realized a while ago was a kink of his, and the sight was almost as good as the feeling of a hand on his dick. Cas always looked so beautiful when he jacked off, really, his skin flushed, pale cheeks tinted pink, the tips of his ears red. And his breathing was always steady as his chest fell rapidly, his hand moving in constant fluid motions. Sometimes he would throw his head back, bare his long neck, all skin skin skin that Dean wanted to bite and suck. He would mutter curses, breathy moans, his tongue darting out to lick his lips every once and a while, occasionally chewing on his lip, trying to keep down the noise he made, though Dean always encouraged him to make more because they were always music to his ears. 

Dean honestly didn't believe that he could come from simply watching Cas get off, but as Dean let out his own moans and whimpers, he felt his muscles begin to clench, the orgasm that he had been teetering on all night coming back, this time enveloping him, taking over, cresting as his hands twisted in the bonds of the tie and his eyes squeezed shut.

Meanwhile, Castiel, who had been lost in his own pleasure, enough to forget momentarily about Dean, heard Dean let out a long, loud cry and looked over to see him coming, coming untouched and untold. Castiel heated up at the thought of punishing him once again, since he had come without being told, and his body tensed, climax falling over him as he came over his own hand, coming right with Dean, their panting filling the bedroom. Each of them paused for a moment, still in the aftershocks of their orgasms.

Dean felt sated and happy that he had finally gotten to come, but then a realization hit him and he threw his head back against the pillow, cursing himself. He had come without being told, something that Castiel had strictly told him before they began that was not allowed. If he disobeyed, he would be punished, and being punished meant spanking, something that made his spent dick twitch in earnest, but made his stomach flip, in a good or bad way he wasn't sure. He looked hesitantly over at Cas who was looking at him, likely thinking the same thing. "What did I say you weren't allowed to do before we started?" he asked sternly, though Dean could still hear his voice wavering, sounding a little fucked out.

"Not to come unless I was told," Dean mumbled, ashamed.

"Baby, did I tell you to come?" Castiel asked, moving closer to Dean.

"No, Master," Dean replied shyly.

"What's your color?" Castiel asked, wanting to make sure that Dean was still alright and not too tired.

"Green, Master," Dean replied, communicating to Cas through his eyes. Dean was tired, he'd had a full day of things up his ass, spanking, and orgasms, and he was ready to sleep for a day; but he didn't want to stop, not with Cas, not with the whole 'sub for a day,' thing. And he knew that Cas would take good care of him, even if he was spanking him or telling him what he had done wrong, he would make sure that the aftercare made up for it, just like earlier that day with how he made him lunch and cuddled with him and kept him warm. He knew that Cas could sense Dean's limits, that he could tell when they both needed a break, so he trusted him.

Castiel swiped a finger through the come on Dean's abdomen and chest and brought it to Dean's lips. Dean hesitantly opened his mouth, sucking on his finger. Castiel continued the process, Dean sweeping his tongue between his fingers, making sure he got every last bit. When his chest and abdomen were clean, Castiel undid the tie around his wrists and threw it aside. He outstretched his legs, patting his lap.

"You know the rules baby, you disobey them, you get punished," Castiel told Dean as Dean clambered over to him, laying across his lap as he had done earlier. Dean once again felt a soft hand on his back before it was replaced with a harsh smack. Another one followed in its wake and Dean clenched his fists at the sting, the sort of sting that made arousal stir inside of him, burn through him with the hard, stern slaps laid across his ass. 

He buried his face in the comforter, waiting until the sound of skin smacking against skin stopped, and was replaced with silence. Castiel silently coaxed him back up to sitting. Dean hunched his shoulders in submission as Castiel looked down at him, tracing a finger across his lip. "You gotta remember the rules baby, I don't wanna have to keep punishing you. I might have to come up with more punishments if spanking doesn't do it," Castiel declared. 

"Yes, Master." Dean nodded solemnly. Castiel let a soft smile pass across his face, his hand trailing down to Dean's collar, his fingers brushing it.

"How does a break sound to you right now?" Castiel inquired, glancing up at him. Dean smiled softly.

"It sounds good, Master," he replied, feeling Castiel's fingers unlatch the collar once again. As soon as it was off, Castiel pulled Dean closer, giving him a long kiss.

"You've been so good to me Dean," he muttered against Dean's lips.

"You've been just as good to me Cas," Dean said, smiling softly when Castiel smiled back at his words.

"What do you need? Do you want food, cuddles, space, alone time? Is there anything you need?" Castiel asked quietly. Dean gave him another kiss.

"I just need you Cas."

\---

Ten minutes later, the two found themselves in the bathtub after Dean had grumbled about the bath salts Cas had put in and Cas had just smiled, bringing him in the tub filled with warm water, claiming that they were calming. Dean let out a sigh as the water greeted his skin, Castiel's hands traveling down his arms, gently pulling him closer. Dean relaxed into Cas' body, the familiar comfort of it washing over him like a wave as he rested his head on Castiel's shoulder.

Castiel watched Dean in contentment, smiling softly at the sweet, sleepy look that graced his face. Castiel relaxed himself, letting his body succumb to the warm and peaceful waters. With Dean laid softly against him, the two rested in harmony.

Dean closed his eyes, hearing the dripping of water as Castiel's hand, cool with the suds of soap, laid itself on his chest, washing away all the sweat and residue from earlier, gliding smoothly across his skin as his other hand joined in, retreating back to his shoulders where his thumbs put down pressure, drawing soft little circles in the muscle there. 

It wasn't a heated moment, it wasn't the desirous skin on skin, hands and bodies begging for more, it was a placid moment, a pause in time where the two joined intimately, each taking care of the other. Castiel moved his hands lazily down Dean's arms, his fingers cleaning every inch of him as he pressed a kiss to Dean's temple. Dean purred happily at the contact, tension from the past hour or so ebbing away with the soapy slide of Castiel's fingertips and the lingering kisses placed gently over him. "You take such good care of me Cas," Dean muttered against Castiel's shoulder. Castiel smiled, bringing a thumb up to brush over Dean's jaw line.

"That's because I love you," he whispered. "You deserve every bit of it Dean," he told Dean who smiled, opening his eyes and shifting to face Castiel.

"I love you too Cas," he said, bringing him in for a soft, slow kiss. It was languid and sweet, something both of them savored after a day filled with sloppy kisses and loud moans. It was innocent and warm, a joining of mouths that brought the two closer. When Dean pulled away, he rested his forehead against Cas' before letting his head fall back onto Castiel's shoulder. They sat there for a little while longer, fingers dancing over each other, small sighs of contentment let out every once in a while before the water turned cold and they both got out, drying each other off. 

It was beginning to get late, near dinner time, so they both returned to the bedroom slipping on comfortable clothes. "What do you want for dinner?" Castiel asked as they descended the stairs, wandering into the kitchen. Dean leaned against the counter, thinking for a minute.

"What about takeout? From that Chinese restaurant, you know the one," Dean said, looking in the drawer they kept the menus in. "Does that sound good to you?" he asked Castiel who nodded. Dean grabbed a pen and paper, handing Cas the menu. "Alright, let me know what you want, I'll call it in," Dean told him. It felt nice to take a break like this, to just instantly resume their normal lives after everything they had just done.

\---

Forty-five minutes later the smell of Chinese food wafted through the air as Dean and Cas sat on the couch, watching a horror movie. Dean lifted his legs up, his feet on the coffee table, and Castiel rolled his eyes, giving them a light kick. "What?" Dean said through a mouthful of noodles, looking over at Cas indignantly. 

"Dean Winchester, how many times do I have to tell you not to put your feet on the coffee table?" Castiel said, sounding a little more amused than exasperated, as he nudged Dean's legs a little harder this time. Dean looked over at him with a smirk.

"I don't know, maybe you'll have to spank me to straighten me out," he suggested, waggling his eyebrows. Castiel rolled his eyes, but a grin seeped onto his face.

"Yeah, remind me next time I put that collar back on you," he replied, finally getting Dean to tuck his legs underneath him.

"Speaking of the collar," Dean began, calmly continuing his dinner. "You planning on putting it back on?" he asked. Castiel thought for a moment, going over in his head all they had done the whole day. Dean had been spanked about three times, he had been fucked twice, and Cas had shoved multiple things up his ass. He figured he'd end the day there, but it was Dean's decision. After all, it was Dean who wanted this whole day to happen to begin with.

"Completely up to you," Castiel responded. "I know it's been a long day, so if you don't want it back on, it doesn't have to go back on." Dean thought on Cas' words for a moment, but then Castiel realized something and spoke again. "However, I did promise to fuck you earlier, if you recall. But," he remarked, turning towards Dean. "It doesn't have to involve the collar." Dean raised an eyebrow, putting down his box of noodles. "If you're done for the day, I'm not going to push you Dean, really, I would fully understand and I would fall into bed with you and sleep for probably a day. But I'm just saying the offer is out there, collar or not," he finished. Dean paused. 

"Kinky fuck with no collar, kinky fuck with collar, or just fuck fuck?" Dean asked, and Castiel chuckled in response.

"We don't just have to fuck, Dean, it doesn't have to be sex. It could be, you know, something deeper," Castiel proposed quietly. 

For a second Dean was vexed, knitting his eyebrows together. Then he got what Castiel was talking about. It would be sex, of course, but it would be with emotion, with feeling, with the intimacy they shared on a daily basis built up times one-hundred, it would be... "Making love?" Castiel nodded a bit shyly. Neither of them were partial towards the term, but they were both partial to the act. The bond they shared was profound, they loved each other selflessly, and that came out when they were together in the closest way possible. 

Of course, there was kinky sex, of course they had vibrators and cock rings and handcuffs and whips and a vast, vast collection of toys, but they still had love. So when they had sex that wasn't kinky, it was still different from when they made love. Upon Cas mentioning it, Dean realized they hadn't had sex that way in a while, they had been focusing recently on other ways to have sex, other things to do during sex. So Dean decided to take Cas up on his offer.

Dean crawled closer to Cas, only inches away from him and cupped the back of his head, as his eyes roamed Castiel's face. "I think I'll take you up on that offer," he whispered, gently pressing his lips onto Cas'. Dean was sitting on his heels, whilst Cas had his feet on the ground. Castiel readjusted himself, pulling his legs up and scooting back so he was pressed against the armrest. Dean savored in the kiss, moving closer to Cas, plastering himself over Castiel, Cas' legs on either side of him. The kiss grew heated, but not like earlier, not in the way of anticipation and adrenaline, it was in the way of soft, pliable lips sending content down arms, through bloodstreams. Their tongues were slow, taking their time exploring each other's mouth, but in a way they hadn't before, finding new tastes, new spots that made the other's breath catch in their throat. 

Castiel brought his hands up to Dean's sides, feeling warmth bleed through his shirt. His hands craved more, craved the tan skin hot under his shirt. Wandering under the hem of his shirt, Castiel's hands found what they were looking for and Dean got the message, pulling away to lose his shirt, tossing it aside. The two were breathing heavy as Castiel drew his hands up Dean's back, placing his palms flat over his shoulder blades before brushing just his fingertips along his skin, causing Dean to let out a shaky breath. "Bedroom," Dean mumbled against Castiel's skin, his fingers tangling in his hair as he rocked his hips down once, unable to keep back the need for friction he was looking for.

"I could make it to the bedroom if you would stop grinding your dick into me," Castiel quipped, biting into Dean's shoulder to muffle a moan. Dean laughed, the sound a melody to Cas' ears.

"Fine, sassmaster," Dean said, begrudgingly unpinning Castiel from underneath him. Cas immediately bolted up the stairs, dragging Dean behind him. 

Once they got there, Dean pulled Cas in for another kiss, their bodies pressing together as they stumbled closer to the bed. Dean pushed Castiel's shirt up and over his head, letting it fall to the ground, before they too were falling into bed, tumbling and rolling over each other. Dean found his way, perched on top of Castiel, enjoying the exchange in power from earlier. His hips rolled down slowly once again, his hands snaking up to caress the back of Castiel's neck. 

Castiel could feel his body heating up at the feeling of Dean draped over him, grounding his hips down unto his as his spine shivered at the feeling of Dean's hands on his neck. Castiel watched with wide, lust filled eyes as Dean pulled back, Cas' lip in his teeth. Dean let it go, moving further down as Castiel offered him his neck, Dean biting and licking, searching out all the sensitive spots, the ones that made Cas groan. Dean soon enough found one, right under Castiel's jaw, and Cas let out a shaky moan, his fingertips digging into Dean's sides as he sucked and bit. "Dean," he breathed out, Dean's hands sliding away from his neck, down his sides. His hips rolled down once again, and Castiel's came up to meet them, each of them groaning at the friction. 

Desire flitted between the two, their bodies merging, sweaty skin slipping against skin, moans that sounded like music to the other's ears. The kisses were harsh, each wanting to savor in the taste, in the sweetness of the other's mouth. Castiel turned the position so that he was on top, grinning at the sight of Dean underneath him. "You're so beautiful Dean," he muttered against his lips, stroking a hand across his cheek. He brought his lips down softly this time, feeling Dean's lips against his own, reveling in the sweetness of the moment, the intimacy between the two. His hand trailed down even further, caressing his hips, fumbling with edges of his sweatpants. At the same time, Dean brought his own hands up, slipping them beneath Castiel's sweatpants. Castiel shimmed out of his boxers too, shucking them off as Dean kicked off his own. Their hips rocked together once, the feeling that shot through them incredible. 

"Cas, God, Cas, you're amazing," Dean murmured out, feeling the hotness of Castiel's hands wander his body, searching every inch of him, finding places even he didn't know made his body rush with an unknown feeling, a good feeling. Castiel dove in for another kiss, craving Dean and Dean alone. His hand fumbled on the bedside table, grasping onto lube and a condom.

"Are you ready?" Castiel asked Dean breathlessly, pulling away for a moment.

"I've been ready for the last ten minutes," Dean breathed impatiently, but with a slight upturn of his mouth. Castiel smiled fondly at him, kissing him deeply once again. Castiel didn't pull away, he kept his body only centimeters away from Dean's as he moved slowly downwards, pressing soft kisses to almost every inch of Dean's body. He licked a long stripe on the underside of Dean's cock, his hands smoothing over his hips. "Nghm, Cas," Dean grit out, his hands flying out to grip Cas' hair. Cas gave kitten licks all along Dean's cock, driving Dean crazy. Finally, he flipped open the bottle of lube, pouring a bit on his finger before slipping it inside of Dean no problem. "Cas," Dean groaned, the unexpected intrusion about the fifth one of the day. But this time it was different, Castiel was gentle and slow, taking his time in a good way, in a loving way. His other hand smoothed over Dean's skin the whole time sending shivers over Dean wherever he touched. His fingers worked nimbly, shooting sparks through Dean who was moving his hips impatiently. "Cas, please, need you, need you inside me," he said in a breathy tone, begging to feel Cas, to feel him closer, to see him closer, to touch him, to kiss him. Castiel felt the same, his heart beating fast, waiting for the chance to feel Dean in the most intimate way possible.

Before Dean knew it, Castiel was there, hovering over him, his eyes filled with not only lust, but love. Dean wrapped his legs around him, bringing him closer as his slid in smoothly for the third time that day. But this time was different, this time they were closer, they moved in harmony, their hips undulating, moving against the other's with a passion, with more than lust, with emotion and feeling. 

Their bodies were sweaty, buzzing with sensations and emotions, love bubbling up as their fingers intertwined, their foreheads bumping softly together as they looked in each other's eyes with such a fondness that their hearts grew. They kissed again, sloppy, lips brushing against lips as they both climaxed, the tide of love, of ecstasy washing over them as they collapsed into each other, breathing heavy. "God, Dean, I love you, I love you so much," Castiel panted between messy kisses. Dean looked him in the eye, in those blue eyes that were just bleeding love and affection.

"I love you too Cas, I love you just as much," he breathed out, pulling Cas close and kissing him once more.

And that's how they fell asleep, messy, covered in sweat, curled up together on top of the covers with the TV on downstairs and the leftover Chinese on the coffee table. But after a day like that, they both needed the sleep, and they both needed to truly feel the love of the other.

**Author's Note:**

> And thus concludes the day Dean spends as Cas' sub! Of course they'll still be more works in this series, not to be alarmed (who am I kidding, no one is actually alarmed.) If you guys ever have any ideas for a kinky sex or BDSM scene just let me know in the comments, it's always great to hear any feedback or ideas from you guys!! And thank you so very much for reading :)


End file.
